Party At Reid's
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Reid holds a house party


Morgan decided to take a taxi to Reid's house, he also planned to share with Garcia and JJ. A party at Reid's house always ended up in them being roaringly drunk. JJ hopped in the cab "Indy?"

"Indy".

The taxi drove on and picked up Garcia "Indy?" she asked them.

"Indy"

"Cheetara?"

"Cheetara."

They arrived at Reid's house a little early as they wanted to get started. Reid opened the door "Indy?" the three asked him.

"No, Bingham. He rediscovered Macchu Picchu." He ushered them into the house and gave them neon green drinks, "lot's of alcohol, there's others in the living room, Richard and I are just finishing off the pizzas".

Drinks in hand they entered the living room to find a man in a skirt and blouse with a glass of wine dancing to slow jazz. He turned them "two Indiana Jones and a Cheetara. Kathleen Kenyon please to meet you." He chuckled at their blank looks "famous archaeologist, Jericho, classification, PNNA, fertile crescent? No? Then I can get away with telling you I believe in the PNNC." With a glint in his eye he turned away from them and yelled out "Spens there's some noobs here" affronted Garcia grabbed his arm and pulled him in close "I believe in Sherlock, Moriarty was real" with a delighted laugh he kissed her on the lips "jello shots?" all agreed.

While Morgan, Garcia and JJ proceeded to get hammered with 'Kathleen' Prentiss arrived. When she had been invited to Reid's 'Archaeologists and Thundercats' party she was baffled. She didn't have the time or energy to dress up as a half cat superhero nor did she know much about archaeology. She too had gone for Indiana Jones, well she had always wanted an excuse to bring her whip out in public. A man dressed as Panthro, impressive abs included, opened the door. "BAU? Richard, I live here with Spens" he shook her hand "damn woman you are looking seven shade of sexy come in and get a drink, the pizzas are just coming out the oven. I should warn you Reid has some university friends coming and they're bring a bouncy castle. Don't ask."

Thrusting a glass of home brew on her he lead Prentiss into the kitchen. "a work mate Spens". Reid complete with apron and flour on his nose turned and smiled at Prentiss "Mike, Morgan, JJ and Garcia are already here. Take the pizzas into the other room for me." He gestured to a plate full of tiny brightly coloured pizzas and ran from the room as the doorbell chimed.

A Lion-O Hotch arrived with a Howard Carter Rossi, complete with cuddly Tutankhamun. They too sampled the delights of the home brew. Reid's living room was full of people. Hotch found himself in conversation with a friend of Reid's named Ardeep, he was dressed as William Albright, and in the everyday he dealt in property law. He and Reid had met in salsa class. They had been the only two to come without a partner and had found that as a dance pair they were spectacular.

Rossi meanwhile was trying to convince another friend of Reid, Kumiko, a chef who moonlighted as a burlesque dancer to show off her talents. She was having none of it, her Jagara costume didn't exactly allow for dancing.

It only took JJ an hour to drink Morgan under the table. Garcia meanwhile was playing twister with another of Reid's friends, Rabbi Dresner, who dressed as Nabonidus was at a distinct disadvantage.

As for Prentiss she was just glad she had worn trousers. Reid's friends from university, dressed as Jaga, Wilykit, Monkian, and Tygra, had brought with them a bouncy castle with extra genius added bounce. Ethan, dressed as Mumm-Ra had put a stop to it when he saw Prentiss was too drunk to notice how often she was hitting her head on the ceiling.

It was sometime after midnight, when the home made sorbet was being passed around, that JJ called an Indy off. There were seven Indianas all together. An elderly man, Sasha, who claimed to be editor-in-charge of the travel section of a well know national newspaper, won due to his knowledge of quotes and being the only one not too break something when using the whip. Luckily Reid only found the uncoordinated actions of the drunk to be hilarious, but he had been keeping tally and knew exactly how much revenge each 'Indy' needed.

Being considerate Reid had warned his neighbours of the party but turned off the music before it got to a too ungodly hour. At one o'clock he pulled out a board game and challenged everyone to a game of strip monopoly.

The next afternoon, the BAU team all began waking up, they were in various states of undress and all sported a pounding headache. Once again Reid proved himself to be a gift from the Gods as he arrived with a fry up for everyone.


End file.
